Changes
by JBismyRomeo01
Summary: This takes place in the episode Swan Song where Lorelai accidently walks in on Jess and Rory. What if things were a little more heated than what was on the show? Starts there then continues. Some content will be used from the show but not exact wording.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Okay so this is my first Jess/Rory story and I'm super excited to write this because it has been dancing in my mind since I have watched season 3. Enjoy!

**Summary:** This takes place in the episode Swan Song where Lorelai accidently walks in on Jess and Rory. What if things were a little more heated than what was on the show? Starts there then continues. Some content will be used from the show but it is not the exact same.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything Gilmore Girls related.

**Chapter 1:**  
Lorelai POV:  
"So what are you doin in New York?" Luke asked.

"Oh, a bunch of us are goin it'll be dinner and a show" I told him.

"Huh. Gonna have any time to kill while you're there? I have a great book it has Walking Tours of all the Manhattan you know the good stuff" Luke said.

"Oh I love stuff like that!" I said happily.

"It's upstairs on my dresser if you want to go up and grab it"

"Okay cool!"

Little did I know, I was about to walk into one of the most awkward situations no parent wants to ever be caught in.

**Rory POV:**  
"God he is everywhere" I thought to myself.

Jess and I have been finding ourselves in this position a lot lately. Him on top and me right under him and us kissing like our lives depended on it. Things were never like this with Dean. Kissing was more of a task than a pleasure, but with Jess…he makes me feel sexy and wanted. I know things will most likely go further with him because I have never felt this way toward anyone in my life.

"Ahh Rory..I want you so bad" Jess sexily whispered in my ear.

"Mmm yeahh mm" I could hardly even form words because of the way he was kissing me and making feel.

Jess would never pressure me or push me to do anything I am not ready for, but it shocked me when his hand slowly began creeping underneath my shirt toward my breast.

"Jess..I…what about Luke?" I asked breathing heavily.

"He just left here 2 minutes ago, so that gives us 6 minutes to do what we want and 2 minutes to censor it for the old man" He said while kissing and sucking on the sensitive spot on my neck.

"Look Ror just tell me if you are uncomfortable and I'll stop okay?"

"Okay Jess"

He continued his ascent toward my left breast while kissing me hard. When he reached the bottom of my breast and rubbed his thumb on the bottom of my boob under my bra I couldn't help it but I gasped.

"Oooh" I said semi-loudly.

"Sorry. Do you want me to stop?" Jess said concerned.

"No no sorry I just…keep going. I'm fine" I said somewhat nervous. I mean it was all so new!

"I want to see your face when I touch you" Jess said and I couldn't help but to blush.  
"Don't be embarrassed, I just want to remember this moment"

He then slipped his finger underneath my bra and brushed it across my nipple which caused it to harden and for me to moan very loudly.  
He did it again and I began to blush because of this strange feeling overcoming me. I had never felt this before.

Lust is the word.

I was breathing so hard I would have thought I had asthma if this wasn't happening right now. I thought about the time and we had about 3 minutes to kill. That's when I decided I needed to make this the best three minutes ever.

I brought Jess' mouth down to mind and started to kiss him frantically.

I wanted more.

I wanted him.

Our tongues were battling and he was touching and squeezing and flicking my nipple which turned me on even further. His right hand was on its way to my other breast and I gladly welcomed it. I didn't want him to stop and all these feelings were so overwhelming, I didn't hear the door open.

**Lorelai POV:**  
"Hmm cheeseburger and coffee for dinner? I think so!" I thought to myself as I walked up the stairs.

I finally reached the top of the stairs and reached for the doorknob. And that's when I got the surprise of a lifetime.

I looked up and that punk Jess had his hands all over my precious daughter!

"Oh! Oh!" I shouted.

And the two of the broke apart as if one of their lips caught fire.

"What are you doing here?" Rory yelled as she was fixing her top and wiping her mouth.

"I uhh came to get a book. Sorry about that" Ha sorry! If I hadn't come up just now I would be grandma Lorelai!

"Any book in particular?" That punk had the nerve to speak.

"Just keep your cool Lorelai you were young once too" I chanted over and over in my head.

"Uhh Walking Tours, New York" I noticed as he leaned to get the book he discreetly adjusted himself so no one would notice. But boy did I notice. The punk was well equipped! Okay ew you didn't just think that…it's your daughter's boyfriend for Pete's sake!

I need to get outta here and pronto.

He handed me the book and I made for a quick getaway while shouting "Sorry bout that!" behind me.

As I rounded the corner, Luke was serving coffee as if nothing were happening upstairs.

"Hey buddy! So what the hell. Did you know that Rory and Jess are upstairs?" I asked slightly irritated.

"Oh yeah they're up there all the time" He said nonchalantly.

"Upstairs…..horizontally on the couch.." I couldn't believe my ears.

"Look I got it under control. I go up there every 10 minutes pretending to look for something. I bring it down; put it in a box and when the box is full I start over again. You my friend, just saved me a trip" He said and I wanted to smack in the face for not telling me about this.

"Ugh…every 10 minutes and not a minute over" I made him promise.

"Yes, I promise you have nothing to worry about"

"Hm 10 minutes…that's about as long as it took to create Rory" I said with a smirk.

"And that included getting dressed" I said watching Luke's face go pale and him run up the stairs.

"I'm pretty sure I changed his mind about that" I said to myself as I headed to work from the diner.

**Rory POV:**  
"OH god…..that was the most horrifying thing that has ever happened to me! I can't believe my mother walked in on us…on us…making out with your hand up my shirt" I whispered the last part.

"Not one of my brightest moments. Now where were we.." Jess said as he leaned in and tried to kiss me again.

"Jess! No! I can't do that again. Especially not right after my mother walked in…oh geez my mother walked in!" I said mortified.

"Look babe, I'm sorry your mom had to see that but don't try to tell me you didn't enjoy it….I could tell you did from the way you were moaning when I touched you" Oh man..he was using his bedroom voice!

He knows I can't resist it.

He kissed me softly on my lips and just as I started to get more into it, he pulled away.

"But! I'm going to accept your boundaries and we can continue this when we get some real alone time kay?" He finished with a peck on my lips.

"Yeah that would probably be best…but just so you know. I am looking forward to a next time" I said blushing with a smile.

"You and me both Ror" He said with one of those rare Jess smiles that are only shared with me.

Just as he finished saying that Luke burst through the door breathing somewhat heavy. We both just stared at him while he looked at us like a deer caught in headlights.

"What's on the list this time Uncle Luke?" Jess said sarcastically.

"What? Uh oh um….uh uh I am looking for my….my blue pen! Yeah I uh think I misplaced it"

We both knew he was lying but we decided to humor him and let him "search" for his pen.

"Ya know what? I think I let Caesar borrow that it. Ha that guy…okay well I'll leave you guys to…well whatever okay see ya"

Awkward was a good word to explain everything that just happened.

And I, Rory Gilmore, was absolutely certain of two things.

One: I can never look my mother in the eye again.

And two: Things between Jess and I would be changing very soon..and I couldn't wait.

Hopefully that was an okay start. There are not enough Jess & Rory stories out there and I think Jess kind of got jipped in season 3 and this is his chance for a do over.  
Reviews are always welcome and I won't continue this story unless I get at least 5 reviews. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thanks for all the reviews and alerts! I really appreciate it all. And for Jess' sake, Emily and Richard will be there. Italicized words are thoughts now. Enjoy the 2nd chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything Gilmore Girls.

**Chapter 2:**  
Rory POV:  
Jess was the most amazing and understanding boyfriend in the world. I got him to agree to go to a Friday night dinner to meet my grandparents! Of course with some kissing and a good book hehe.

I am good.

"Okay Jess so just remember, if my grandmother offers you a drink take the soda. Not the alcohol" I said just a little panicked.

"Look Ror, we've been over this a thousand times. No alcohol, no cursing, no kissing, no affection I got it. Wait was not breathing on that list too?" He said with a smirk.

"Jess…come on" I said while smiling at his joke.

"Hey, just making sure I mean your grandma isn't exactly the Queen of Candyland.." And at that I couldn't help but to laugh.

"Okay, okay I get it. And I promise I'll make it up to you later" I said while pulling him close.

"Oh really? How, might I ask, are you gonna do that?" He said wrapping his arms around me.

"Well, if things tonight go as planned…my mother is out of town for the night…" I didn't finish in hopes he wouldn't make me say it.

"Annnddd?" Oh he was toying with me now.

I leaned in and kissed him. And for the first time, I stuck my tongue into his mouth first and began massaging his tongue with mine. It felt so good to be kissing him like this and I couldn't wait for the new things I would explore with him tonight.

I pulled away breathless hoping he would understand.

"Annnd. Hopefully we can continue more of that when the dinner is over…if you want to I mean, because I don't want you to feel like you have to come over just because I asked but I hope you do cause I…." He silenced me with a sweet kiss.

"Of course I will stay tonight Rory…don't be so nervous though. You set the rules for the night okay I lo….." He stopped mid-sentence.

"I um…I…" He looked around a little bit.

"I think it's time for us to start heading over now..yeah I'll grab your coat" He said while making a quick exit from his living room.

_Well that was strange._ I thought to myself. _I think he was going to say he lo….no. No way. __Oh well…off to what could be considered one of the worst nights ever._

The car ride there seemed like it was taking forever…I couldn't stop moving. One minute I was tapping the bottom of the window repeatedly and the next I was shaking my leg uncontrollably. Jess, on the other hand, seemed like he was cool, calm, and collected and that was making me more nervous. I brought my hand up to my mouth and began biting on my fingernails.

Jess looked over at me and I tried to give him a convincing smile but I was always a terrible liar. He reached over and grabbed my hand and brought it up to his mouth and laid a soft kiss on my knuckles.

"Look Rory, I know you're nervous but I promise everything will be fine okay. There's no way I'm messing anything up for tonight" He ended that last one with a wink.

And I knew exactly what he meant. At that moment I had decided. I Rory Gilmore, am going to have sex with Jess Mariano.

"Hey Ror? You alright…we're here.." I didn't realize I was so lost in my own little world I failed to realize we had arrived at my grandparents already.

"Huh? Oh yeah okay sorry" I said feeling my nerves beginning to rise again.

"Well here we go…" I said trying to ward off my anxiety.

We walked up and rang the doorbell hand in hand. We waited not even a second before Tina, their new maid, came to the door and offered to take our coats. Jess was dressed in a nice pair of black jeans, a button up shirt, and his signature leather jacket. I on the other hand, had my hair pinned half up half down and I wore a powder blue sweater and a black skirt that came right above the knee.

"Thank you Tina. I would like dinner on the table in seven minutes not a minute over" My grandma said as she and my grandfather approached.

"Yes Mrs. Gilmore" Tina said as she rushed away.

"Hi grandma, grandpa. This is Jess…my boyfriend" I said gesturing between them.

"Ah the infamous Jess. How are ya young man?" Grandpa said nicely.

"Hello Sir. I'm doin pretty good. Thanks" Jess said just as polite.

"Ahh, nonsense. Please call me Richard" Grandpa said with a smile.

_Okay so tonight might not be as bad as I'm thinking._ I thought smiling to myself.

"So you're the young man that broke my granddaughter's wrist, fled to New York, and stole Rory away from Dean how nice to meet you" She said while sticking her hand out for him to shake.

My smile faded.

"Grandma! That was not his fault and…" I couldn't finish because Jess interrupted me.

"It's okay Ror. I know I messed up…and I do apologize for that Mr. and Mrs. Gilmore" Jess said so sincerely I wanted to make love to him right then and there.

"Okay now that all that is out in the open lets head to the dining room for dinner" My grandpa said trying to ease the tension.

We all headed to the dining room but right before we got there Jess slowed us down so my grandparents were out of hearing range.

"Remember the rules?" He whispered in my ear.

"Yes of course…what about them?" I asked trying to hurry him up.

"You never said anything about touching" He said running his index finger up my inner thigh and then stopped right before he reached my now damp panties and walked away smirking.

_He better not_. I thought to myself as I composed myself and made my way to the dinner table.

"Rory are you alright? You look flushed" Grandma said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Yes Rory you are rather flushed are you feeling alright?" Grandpa said concerned.

"Yes. Yes. I'm okay I promise" I said slightly embarrassed.

I noticed Jess starting to smirk out of the corner of my eye.

Dinner was actually going surprisingly well. Grandma still had her issues, but she put on a facade so we could all get through tonight. Jess, grandpa, and I discussed Poe, Oliver Twist and all other great authors and they got so into it Grandpa took Jess to his study to show him all the books he acquired over the years. Which left me and Grandma alone.

"So, Rory. I can see why you are very fond of this boy. I don't care much for him but maybe in the future he will start to grow on me" I smiled and I couldn't help myself. I got up and ran over to hug her and thank her.

"Thank you so much Grandma! It really does mean a lot to me" I said finishing hugging her.

"Your welcome. Now compose yourself. That is no way to behave over dinner" She said in her normal Emily fashion.

I went back to my seat and just as I sat down, Jess and Grandpa were on their way back laughing like they have known each other forever. And I couldn't help but to stare in disbelief.

"Okay now that the boys are back I'm going to go check the dessert" Grandma said.

"And I'm going to excuse myself for a moment also" Grandpa said while getting up.

Right when my Grandpa walked out of the room, Jess turned grabbed my face and began kissing me senseless. He turned my body toward him and put his hand under my skirt on my inner thigh. I couldn't breathe from the way he was rubbing circles dangerously close to my lower region..he took his index finger and rubbed it over my now wet underwear and I gasped aloud. Then he pulled away quickly and turned facing the table, leaving me all hot and bothered…and somewhat confused.

Did I not feel right or something? I couldn't help but think of all the things that I could have done or things that were wrong with me. And I couldn't help but feel insecure all of the sudden. Jess didn't look as if anything had just happened at all and I almost wanted to cry. But I held it in so we could have dessert and leave.

"So how does lemon meringue sound for dessert?" My grandma asked as Tina brought in the food.

"Sounds great Mrs. Gilmore" Jess said politely and I couldn't help but look at him sadly.

I could hardly finish my dessert because I couldn't stop thinking about how insecure I was feeling at the moment. Jess was still living it up with Grandpa and I just sat and ate in silence.

"Well Rory, Jess. It was nice seeing the two of you I hope to see you again one day Jess" Grandpa said while shaking Jess' hand and patting him on the back.

"Yes it was a rather delightful night. You two drive home safely and Rory call as soon as you arrive home" Grandma said.

"Sure thing Grandma. See you guys later" I said while heading out the door.

"Thanks for having me" Jess said to both grandparents. And we headed out.

It was a silent car ride and all I wanted to do was get home so I could be alone.

"Ror, you okay? It's no fun driving in silence with you" He said looking at me out of the corner of his eye.

"I'm fine Jess" I gave him a short answer.

"Okay…well I think dinner went well. Don't you?" He asked.

"Yeah…it went well" I said still looking out the opposite window.

It was quiet the rest of the way home and when we finally got back Jess stopped the car in front of my house and I shouted a goodnight and got out of the car and booked it up the stairs to my house. I got inside and shut the door and leaned against it and let the first tear fall.

*Knock knock*

"Jess just go away okay" I shouted through the door.

"Look Ror…I don't know what I did but can you just open up….please?" He pleaded.

I thought about it for a second then gave in. I stood up and wiped the tears off of my face and opened the door.

"Umm Rory…I…can you tell me what's the matter?" Jess asked looking at me while I avoided eye contact.

"You…why do you like me?" I asked hoping he still did considering the way I was acting.

"What do you mean why do I like you?" He asked confused.

"Just that…tell me why you like me and why you're not with a girl like Shane OR Shane for that matter…why me?" My eyes started to water at the end.

"Well…I um…it's really hard to put into words the way I feel but I'll try" He said looking somewhat nervous.

"Okay…do you remember the first time I met you?" I shook my head yes.

"I don't know why but ever since that day I saw you in your room I knew we were supposed to be together. You challenge me in ways that nobody else can. You have your own mind and way of doing things that I think is so unique and I don't know I just…I saw something in you that nobody in the world could give me..and Shane meant nothing at all to me I swear..look there's something that I have been wanting to say for a while and I think now might be good…" Tears were already falling from my eyes and the next thing he said made me hold my breath.

"Umm.." His voice was slightly shaky.

"Rory..uh. I…I love you..I always have..and I always will" he said staring deep into my soul.

I was speechless. The only thing I could do was put my thoughts into actions.

I launched myself at him kissing him with everything I had in me. He seemed a bit taken back at first but after a second, he reached back and locked the front door. I began taking off his jacket and pulling him backward toward my bedroom door while kicking off our shoes in the process. He took my jacket off and pushed me against the wall next to my bedroom door. He took my hands in his and pinned them to the wall above my head and went to work on my neck.

"Ooohh Jeesss that feels good" I moaned aloud.

He finally released my hands after about a minute of doing things to my neck that I have never imagined in my wildest dreams. I knew there would be a mark but that was the last thing I was going to worry about. His hands then travelled to the hem of my shirt and he pulled away asking with his eyes for permission to take it off.

Instead of answering him, I pushed him back a little and slowly removed my shirt myself revealing my plain white bra…

_Great job Rory wayta reeeally sex it up tonight!_ I thought to myself as I began to blush. I swear it reached all the way to my chest and I began feeling self conscious again.

I started to bring my hands up to cover myself when Jess reached his hands out to stop me.

"No. Rory you're so beautiful…and I mean that. Don't ever hide yourself from me" He said looking into my eyes. And I knew he meant it.

I took his hand and led him into my room shutting my door behind me. I led him over to my bed where I sat down and he stood in front of me looking somewhat nervous.

"Hey babe we don't have to do anything tonight…I didn't say I love you to get anything out of it…I swear" He said while kneeling to look directly at me.

"Do you not want to…" I said to him.

"Yes!...sorry but of course I want to…I'll always want to..but I'm just saying it doesn't have to be tonight if you're not fully comfortable"

_Boy did I love him he cared about me and…oh crap love!_

"No, no I really do want to. But first I think there's something I should say to you…" I said looking around the room.

"I love you too Jess. I want you to know that I have never had these types of feelings toward anyone before. I mean yes I loved Dean, but it wasn't the same as this…not even close. I can talk to you about books and things other people have a hard time understanding and many more things that I can't think of on the spot. But all of those are just some reasons for me to believe you are the one I want to share this moment of my life with….Jess I want you to be my first…tonight" I ended blushing deeper than I ever had before.

Jess began smiling the biggest smile I have ever seen him wear and suddenly he scooped me up and twirled me around the room.

"Rory…okay but still…your rules tonight remember?" He said not wanting me to feel too much pressure.

"Yes Jess…now please…make love to me" I said whispering in his ear.

He then took my hand and led me so we were both sitting on the bed facing each other. My needs were beginning to override my nervousness at that point and I couldn't be more excited.

He leaned over and began to kiss me.

Our tongues battled for domination and his eventually won as he leaned me backwards so I was lying under him. His hands roamed all around my body and mine did the same in return. He reached behind my back and expertly unhooked my bra with one snap. I began to blush badly because I had never been exposed to anyone besides myself…and that one time my mom walked in on me but still…what if I didn't look right or something? Or what if they're too small?

My breathing started to pick up once again when he began pulling my bra away from my body exposing myself to him. He stared me in the eyes the entire time making sure I didn't feel too uncomfortable and when it was completely off, he glanced down and sucked in a deep breath. And if possible, I felt him grow even harder in between my legs which caused me to gasp.

"God Rory…you're perfect" He whispered and he began touching and kneading them tenderly.

"Ahh Jess…take off your shirt" I said realizing he was still fully clothed.

He removed his shirt and after while I noticed that he was left only in his boxers and me in my white cotton panties. He was moving against me and it felt so good I knew it was time.

"Make love to me.." I whispered into his neck and his breathing started to pick up a bit.

He reached between us and slowly began pulling my underwear down my legs and I closed my eyes. I was fully exposed to him right at this moment and I couldn't help but wonder if I looked alright down there. There was little hair and I had showered before we left for dinner so I'm pretty sure I was up to standards.

Jess leaned back up and started kissing me while his hands travelled up my inner thighs and parted my legs for him. He took his index finger and started tracing up and down my folds then finally thrusting it up into my opening

"Shiittt….you're so wet.." I heard him moan.

My breathing was erratic and his mouth was travelling to where his fingers were working on me. On his way down he took one of my tiny erect pink nipples into his mouth and clamped down on it while at the same time making a come here motion with the finger that was inside of me.

My body was on fire and I could feel myself still heating up. He moved over to my other nipple and repeated the same motion. I could feel the walls of my dam beginning to overflow and Jess was still moving downward. I had never been so turned on in my life. He was making me feel things I thought people in movies just made up.

He reached my navel then stuck his tongue in it and who would have thought that would turn me on…it really did. He entered another finger into me and it sort of hurt.

_Ouch, ouch ouch…how am I supposed to handle him if I can barely take two fingers?_

"Ohh fuck Rory you're sooo tight" He moaned.

_You can do this Rory…it will be okay he loves you._

He finally reached his destination after licking his way down and went to work on me with his two fingers inside and him eating away at me.

"Ah oh ohoh oohhhhhh Jeeeesssss oh God!" I could feel myself coming undone and my hips started to buck upward on their own.

He took one hand and put it on my hip to hold me down and kept going. I was so close I could hardly catch my breath and sweat beads were starting to form on my forehead.

That's when he parted my lower lips to find my clit and bit down on it while humming and at the same time he did the come here motion with his fingers.

I was done for. 

"Ahhhhhhhhh ohhh oh oh I….Fuck Jesss! I love you I love you!" I said while shaking all over the place.

He let me ride out my entire orgasm while he lapped me up like a dehydrated puppy. I finally came down from my high and by then I was sweating and shaking and breathing so hard you would have thought I had just had a seizure.

"Jesus Rory…you taste so good..I…that was the hottest thing I have ever seen in my life and did I just hear an F bomb from your mouth" He said still licking his lips.

"God Jess…well you were so..and I couldn't…and I've never done that.." I stammered not even realizing I had cursed.

"It's okay Ror. I liked it" He said while leaning down to kiss me.

I could taste myself on his lips and in his mouth. It was strange at first, but then I found it so unbelievably erotic that I soon found myself wanting more of him.

"Do you have a condom?" I whispered while pulling away from him.

"Yeah…in my Pants" He said while leaning over to his pants pocket and pulling one out and holding it up.

"You do still want to do this right?" He asked making sure I was still okay.

_I love you.  
_  
"More than anything in the world" I finished the last part of my thought out loud.

He then began pulling his boxers down finally revealing himself to me. And when he sprang out I couldn't help but to gasp aloud. He just smirked at me and continued till they were completely off. I wasn't sure what the average penis size was but Jess was more than average…I mean I had felt him a little through his jeans when we made out but that did him no justice. I don't know how long I stared for but after a minute Jess spoke.

"See something you like?" He said winking at me.

"Jess…you're…I mean…I don't think _that _is going to fit in _me_" I said still staring down at him.

"I promise you it will Rory and it might be uncomfortable at first but I'll take things slow…do u trust me?" He asked staring at me.

I just shook my head yes.

He then pulled the condom out of the wrapped and rolled it onto his member. He settled himself back on top of me and to me to brace myself on his shoulders and to tell him to stop if I need him to.

_I am ready for this._

"I love you Rory"

"I love you Jess."

He started to kiss me again and I could feel his tip at my entrance and my breathing started to pick up. He had just started to push himself inside when my bedroom door opened with a loud BOOM.

"Rory Gilmore!" I heard my voice being shouted. I sat up quick and hit Jess right in the eye with my head and we broke apart covering ourselves with whatever we could find. And when I looked up, it was the last person I ever wanted to think about at a time like this…ever.

**A/N: **Dun dun dunn! Sorry to leave this at such a cliffhanger I know you all probably hate me for it hehe x) but you might hate me more after reading this. It may be a while before the next chapter is up due to finals and Christmas break but I will get it out asap. Happy holidays to everyone!

_  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **The wait is finally over! I tried to get it out sooner but that just didn't happen lol. I hope you all enjoy it!  
**  
Disclaimer:** I own nothing Gilmore Girls.

**Chapter 3:**

*Flashback*  
_"I love you Rory" _

_"I love you Jess." _

_He started to kiss me again and I could feel his tip at my entrance and my breathing started to pick up. He had just started to push himself inside when my bedroom door opened with a loud BOOM. _

_"Rory Gilmore!" I heard my voice being shouted. I sat up quick and hit Jess right in the eye with my head and we broke apart covering ourselves with whatever we could find. And when I looked up, it was the last person I ever wanted to think about at a time like this…ever._

*End Flashback*  
Rory POV:  
_Oh no oh no!_ I thought as I wrapped the sheet around my body.

I looked over at Jess who had somehow managed to slip his boxers back on and was holding his eye with one hand and running his hand through his hair with the other.

"Sookie! Oh my God why are you here?" I shouted pulling the sheet up frantically.

"Well I didn't go with your mom on the trip then your Grandmother has been calling all night and wouldn't leave me alone until I came here to check on you because you never called her so I came to check on you and you're all…and he's all…so I'm…just get dressed please" She said rambling on then walking out of the room.

I looked over to Jess who seemed to be laughing to himself and once again I was mortified.

"Is something funny Jess? Because having someone walk in _again_ is not something that I find to be funny" I said searching for my clothes.

"Actually it is pretty hilarious when you think about it. I mean first your mom then Sookie…I wonder who's next cause it's really starting to get a little broken record like" He said sarcastically.

"I know what you mean and I'm so sorry…I really did want to…well you know" I said blushing again.

"Yeah me too Ror…k hurry and get dressed now before I completely ignore Sookie in the other room and start taking advantage of you" He said looking my body over again.

We both finished dressing and walked out to meet Sookie. She was sitting at the kitchen table looking at her fingernails clearly avoiding eye contact with either of us. We sat down and sat for about a minute in awkward silence before she spoke.

"Okay so…Rory, Jess..um now I'm neither of your guys parents so I can't tell you guys what to do but I can tell you what I think is best..Jess I think you should go home for now and see Rory another day" She said looking at him.

"Sookie no. Okay I know you didn't come here expecting to see any of that and I am truly sorry you did but please do not make Jess leave…I love him…and I would appreciate it if you would just let us be and please don't tell my mother, Sookie, please" I said looking at her with pleading eyes.

Jess reached over and grabbed my hand giving me his signature one side smile.

"Ahh young love is so damn precious! I'm such a sucker" She said with tears in her eyes.

"Please Sookie…I promise I'll talk to my mom first thing tomorrow but just for now…" I said looking her in the eyes.

And after one of the longest minutes of my life she answered.

"No…no Rory I'm sorry I just wouldn't feel right knowing I helped my best friend's daughter with her deflowering" She said tossing her arms in the air.

"Oh geez" I heard Jess say as he turned putting his hand on his face.

My face turned bright red.

"Okay Sookie I get it..Jess will leave but can we at least say goodbye?" I asked pleading with her.

"Fine. I'm heading home so I don't wanna hear any stories about your mom coming home to the surprise I got…got it?" She said turning to leave.

"Bye Sookie" I said walking her to the door.

I shut the door behind her and I turned to Jess. He was staring at me leaning against the couch when I walked up to him.

"I think that was the worst experience of my life" I said leaning into him and putting my forehead on his chest.

"All of it?" He said with his signature smirk.

"No…obviously not all of it" I said and for what felt like the 50th time I began to blush.

"Good. Cause I loved every bit of it…aside from my new black eye and Sookie getting a show" He said chuckling.

"Me too…I really did and I am soo sorry about that" I said looking up at him and reaching my hand to caress his face.

He leaned in and kissed me square on the lips. I wrapped my arms around him and brought him closer to me. He put his right hand on the small of my back and took his left hand and trailed it down further until he got a handful of my butt and squeezed.

I gasped into his mouth and pulled away.

_God. There's that feeling again._

"Jess…maybe you should get going now?" I said putting some space between us.

"Why…you don't like that? I thought it was okay because..well we almost had sex you know?" He said trying to pull me closer.

"I know Jess. It's just that I kind of made a promise to my mother that I would let her know before anything happens" I said putting my hands on his chest.

"Right before or…" _Wow. Déjà vu._ I thought to myself.

"No. just before…and I think I was just caught up in the moment earlier and I still want to and I wouldn't have regretted anything but I just don't want my mother to…I don't know I just want things to be done right" I said confusing myself near the end.

I walked to go sit on the couch.

"Okay? I'm sure everything we were doing was on the right track but I understand…no rush remember?" He said sitting by me and pulling me in and rubbing our noses together.

"Yes…so you're not mad?" I asked putting my arms back around his neck.

"No I swear. Your rules okay? Always" He said kissing me sweetly.

"I love you Jess" I said pulling away.

" I love you too Rory" He said pulling me in for another kiss then slowly leaned us back onto the couch.

**A/N:** Okay I know that took forever and it's just a filler chapter almost but the next one will be amazing I promise! Keep a look out because it shouldn't be long before it's out. Reviews are always welcomed lol. 


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Sorry it takes so long for updates! Reality set in and I had a lot of work to do. But now for Chapter 4! I hope you all love it.

**Disclaimer:**__I own nothing Gilmore Girls.

**Chapter 4:**  
Rory POV:  
"Roooooooorry" I faintly heard my name being said.

"Mmm Jess, I'm still sleepy" I said groggily while rolling away.

"Uhh no Rory…it's mom. But that does not give me a good feeling having you wake up expecting to see Jess" She said rolling me back over.

"Mom…your back!" I said trying to ignore her suspicions.

But the fact that my heart began beating a million miles per hour and a permanent blush stained my cheeks, she knew something was up.

"Rory…did something happen between you and Jess to make you think he would be here when you woke up? I want to hear no but that giant hickey on your neck is making me lean toward another answer that begins with y and ends in es" She said closing her eyes.

"I need coffee…don't you think coffee sounds great right about now? Cause I could really go for a cup of coffee" I said while getting up and walking to the kitchen trying to move my hair to cover the mark.

"Don't you try and ignore my question young lady….ugh I really don't like you at the moment for making me sound like my mother so you better answer me…did something happen between you and Jess?" She said catching up to me.

I stopped and just waited…waited for her to walk away…waited for words to come out of my mouth but neither of those things happened.

"Mom…Jess and I…" And at that moment I couldn't have been happier for the phone to ring.

"Gah! Rory we are not done here" she said as she went to answer the phone.

"Hello? Yes Michelle….Okay no…he did what? Do I need to…you know what I'm on my way. Mmkay bye I'll be there soon" I heard my mother saying from the other room.

She walked back into the kitchen and just looked me over. I couldn't tell what she was thinking and that's what was so unnerving to me.

"Okay look Rory. I wanna know what went on with you and Jess but not before I go to work because I want to go into work with a clear head. But we _will_ talk about this later on okay?" She said rushing to grab her coat.

"Okay mom" I said as I returned back to my room.

I heard the door shut and I flopped backward onto my bed.

_I need to see Jess before my mom does._ I thought to myself as I hopped in the shower, smiling to myself as I remember the events from last night.  
*********************************************

I walked up to the doors of the diner and I smiled as I saw Jess behind the counter.

_Is it possible to miss someone this much after a few hours? _I thought to myself as I opened the door.

I walked in and noticed the diner went silent. I stopped and looked around only to see people whispering and stealing sideways glances toward me. I looked to the corner of the diner and noticed Ms. Patty and Babette whispering to each other while looking back and forth between Jess and me.

"Hey Jess, do you know what's going on here? You don't think Sookie said anything do you?" I asked whispering the last question to him.

"I don't know…uhh lets go upstairs and talk about this for a second" He said grabbing my hand and leading us up the stairs.

"I overheard Ms. Patty and Babette talking and…they know something happened last night…" He said and my mouth dropped.

"Wait. What do you mean _something_…do they know we…" He cut me off.

"I don't know Rory. But I'm pretty sure Babette saw me leaving in my car this morning" He said sitting down on the couch.

I walked over to him and just stared off into the distance. I grabbed his hand and came up with an idea I never thought would come from me.

"Well how about we just let them think what they want? I mean we know what happened and I am not going to explain myself to them because it's none of their business" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Rory…I know how much this place means to you and I don't want you feeling uncomfortable walking around town…we can just deny, deny, deny. I promise I don't mind" He said giving me his one sided smile.

"Jess…" I said leaning closer into him.

"Last night you…you brought something out in me that I don't ever want to go away. I don't want to be 'Princess Rory' anymore so just let their imaginations run wild" I said smiling and leaning in to kiss him.

He responded by reaching behind my neck and pulling me closer, deepening the kiss. I put one hand on his leg and the other behind his head so I could run my fingers through his hair. I know this probably wasn't the best time to be doing this but I couldn't help myself.

"Mmm Jess…I really want to…" my voice trailed off as I trailed my and higher up his thigh.

"Ahh Rory we can't…not now at least I have to work" He said moving my hand from his leg.

"That's understandable…but don't make me wait too long for a repeat performance" I said giving him a peck on the lips then standing up.

I began to walk toward the door when I turned back and realized Jess was still sitting on the couch with his eyes closed.

"Uhh Jess? You coming? Luke would be pretty mad if you skipped out on work again" I said tilting my head at him.

After another few seconds of silence, he finally opened his eyes and stood up and began walking toward me.

"What was that all about?" I asked giggling at him.

"Umm. Let's just say I needed a minute" He said winking at me and walking out the door.

"Oh and Rory?" He said stopping in the middle.

I raised my eyebrows waiting for whatever he was going to tell me.

"Nice hickey" He said smiling and backing down the stairs.

"Jess! That is so not funny and you're going to pay for that one mister" I said covering my neck back up with my hair and heading down the stairs.

"Promise?" He said stopping and licking his lips.

I felt that familiar feeling beginning to stir in the pit of my stomach and all my boldness was gone.

"Umm…well yeah…Jess don't do that!" I said turning away from his gaze.

"Do what? Looking at my beautiful girlfriend isn't allowed?" He said putting his hand on my chin and turning my face back toward him.

"Well yes but…after last night I can't help but feel _that_ way around you" I said closing my eyes.

"I love making you feel that way Ror. Meet me tonight…you know the place" He said leaning in and kissing me square on the lips.

I couldn't help myself but I moaned into his mouth and wrapped my arms around his neck bringing him closer to me. I felt him remove his hands from my face and glide them down my sides. His kisses always made me forget what I was doing or even my middle name. I felt him moving his hands back up when he suddenly cupped my breasts through my shirt and squeezed.

"Jess.." I gasped pulling away breathing hard.

"What is it?" He asked moving his hands down to my ribs.

"I know this is kind of random but I really want to go to prom…your prom I mean" I said giving myself a little distance from him.

"Umm…I'm doing some of my best work here and you wanna talk about prom?" He said kissing my neck and tickling my sides.

I felt myself falling back into his trap but I had to be strong.

"Jess I ahhhhh" I moaned as his hand slipped underneath my shirt and grazed my nipple over my bra.

_Okay I can do this I just have to move his hand and be tough with him._ I thought to myself as I felt him dip his finger into the top of my bra and start to rub my now hard nipple causing me to moan loudly and him covering my mouth with his drowning out my moan.

"Meet me at the bridge tonight and we'll talk okay?" He whispered into my mouth to me as he removed his hand from underneath my shirt completely and pulled away.

I whimpered at the loss of contact and I needed to calm myself down before I let him take me right there on the stairs. I closed my eyes to regain my focus and I shut my eyes to calm my breathing down. After a second I opened my eyes to see Jess with one eyebrow raised stroking the side of my cheek with a smile on his face.

"See what I mean by needing a minute?" He said chuckling.

"I get it jerk. But promise to think about prom okay? I know it's not your scene and you don't usually do things like that but I really want to go with Lane and Dave and…oh! You should meet Dave I think you guys might really get along" I said grabbing hold of his hand and interlacing our fingers.

"Uggh Rory, prom? I'll think about it but I'm not making any promises kay?" He said turning to walk down the stairs.

"Fine. But just know it would really mean a lot for Lane and me to go together" I said poking my bottom lip out.

"Hey no sad faces. I said I'll think about it and I promise you I will" He said running his thumb against my lip.

"Okay thank you Jess" I said smiling and giving a peck before walking out from behind the curtain and walking out of the diner.

_I don't know how I'm going to do it, but we will go to prom together._ I thought to myself as I walked out of the diner.

"Oh I'm so sorry" I said as I ran right into someone carrying what seemed like a box of old clothes.

"Oh it's fine I…Rory?" The figure said as I continued picking up their dropped items.

_I know that voice anywhere_…I thought as I finally looked up and I was greeted by a very familiar face.

"Dean…"

**A/N: **Ooohhh did they have sex? Will something happen between Rory and Dean? What will Lorelai say? Sorry about making you all wait so long it wasn't intentional. College just became a lot harder and with finals coming up I'm not sure when I can get the next chapter out but it will be ASAP. Love you guys for sticking with me and stay tuned! 


End file.
